1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to aircraft rotor systems, and more specifically, to a helicopter rotor system having coaxial counter-rotating blades.
2. Description of Related Art
Rotor systems are well known in the art, and in some embodiments, utilize two or more coaxial counter-rotating rotor blades to create flight. These known embodiments maximize the available airflow for enhancing flight characteristics, for example, increasing lifting capacity and flight maneuverability.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,251 to Bertolotti et al. discloses a rotor system of the type described above and is generally indicative of a current state-of-the art coaxial counter-rotating rotor system. The Bertolotti et al. rotor system includes two rotor hub assemblies coaxially aligned and configured to rotate a plurality of rotor blades in an opposing direction relative to each other. It should be understood that the Bertolotti et al. rotor system is not configured to pivot relative to the aircraft fuselage.
Although the foregoing developments represent great strides in the area of rotor systems, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.